Geronimo Jackson/Theories
Members *Mike (Jan's husband) was a member of Geronimo Jackson. **Take a look at the guy standing in the back with the guitar. His hairstyle is identical to Mike's. Considering Eddie's knowledge of who would be there, the use of the shirt could've been intentional to get him in Mike's good graces even slightly. **When Mike notices Eddie wearing his father's shirt, he says something like "Your dad has excellent taste in music". * The blond woman is Karen DeGroot. ** The Musician that Bonnie claimed programmed the Looking Glass station's jamming security keypad code to the Beach Boys Song Good Vibrations was a member of Geronimo Jackson. This would also be supported by the presence of GJ records in the DHARMA Swan station. * Horace Goodspeed and Olivia Goodspeed are members of the band. On the Magna Carta album cover, Horace is the one standing at the top with the red and white guitar and Olivia is the woman. ** The Bass guitarist could be Mike (The Man Behind the Curtain). ** The other guy is Walt. ** The album was published in the 1970's because Charlie composed it while sitting on the well and the music went down the well and went back in time. Grateful Dead Homage * "Jerry" and "Rosie" dancing to a 70's groove when "Phil" interrupts the party scene clearly invokes The Grateful Dead, and specifically the obscure album "AOXOMOXOA" **The artwork for the album cover of AOXOMOA pushes fertility, rebirth, skull and crossbones, and even 2 hidden rabbits. **A poster of The Grateful Dead's AOXOMOXOA figures prominently in Chapter V of Alan Moore's The Watchmen, a section of the graphic novel with strong ties to the Lost Experience. * Geronimo Jackson = GJ mirrors to JG = Jerry Garcia. Producers claiming a real world entity are unreliable narrators. * Though disputed by lyricist Robert Hunter himself, Grateful Dead's "Cosmic Charley" is widely held to denote Charles Bosch, psychadelic denizen of the SF Summer of Love--this in turn invokes Dutch painter Hieronymus Bosch, most noted for The Garden of Earthly Delights, a grand three-panel triptych which closed shows the unpopulated earth as pristine within a crystal globe and opens to manifest, sequentially, Adam and Eve in the Garden of Eden, earthly delights of the flesh in all manner, and finally the torments of hell. Hieronymus is etymologically cognate with Jerome, Jerry, Geronimo et al. Both the myriad themes of Lost and name derivation identify Charlie Hieronymous Pace and Geronimo Jackson with Jerry Garcia/Robert Hunter's opus "Cosmic Charlie" * Critical analysis of The Grateful Dead album "AOXOMOXOA" is a goldmine of Lost themes. The album title itself strengthens the mirror imaging in Lost world as a palindromic intersection of the "alpha and the omega" with the all-encompassing sound "om". From "Saint Stephen"'s well with a bucket "hanging clear to hell"... to the lullaby-obfuscated references to Egypt, lost time, and tattered-clothed Tom in "Mountains of the Moon"... to the dense images of lost innocence in "What's Become of the Baby?"... to the airplane, time dilation, "seaside zoo", and being left behind of the final track (#8 "Cosmic Charley"): we have found our (Robert) Hunter. Band on the Island * The album Magna Carta was recorded on the island. This is supported through the band's disappearance at Woodstock in 1971 and the information provided by producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse saying "They just pressed one very obscure album in the '''mid to late '70s"'''. . ** The scenery on the album cover is from the Island. ** In "He's Our You" one of the members (the one with the massive afro) can be seen serving breakfast in the DHARMA cafeteria. Music fr:Geronimo Jackson/Theories pt:Geronimo Jackson/Theories